


We're Looking for Something Dumb to do

by tally_hoed



Series: The One Where They Get Married [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	We're Looking for Something Dumb to do

“Coming to bed?”

Luhan looked up from his laptop to find Yixing staring at him from against their bedroom door. The brunette was clad in nothing but his briefs, fingers scratching absentmindedly at his right hip.

It’s hard to refuse even though he would much rather join Yixing than fulfill his mother’s request for a lengthy email about his current hiatus.

Licking his lips he looks back down to the three paragraphs he’s written so far. Hearing Yixing’s yawn, he makes the decision to send what he has off and deal with his mother’s wrath later.

Sleepy Yixing is the best and it’s one of those things that Luhan knows he has to take advantage of now, lest anything happen later.

“Coming.”

He expects Yixing to retreat to their bed but as he’s shutting down his laptop Yixing slides onto his lap and buries his head into Luhan’s neck.

“Carry me to bed?”

His words tickle Luhan’s skin and he can’t control the goose-bumps that begin to spread. It’s even worse when Yixing sticks out his tongue a little to lick at his neck.

Luhan whines softly, pinching Yixing on the side. Even after all these years of idol life Yixing still had a layer of softness on his stomach – something that Luhan would always defend when the younger became self-conscious.

(“More for me to love. Besides I like a little cushioning when I fall asleep on you.” Luhan says, only a little bit teasing because he knows how Yixing can be.)

He braces himself to stand up, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s waist tightly. He pushes off, only getting so far before his balance is destroyed and they end up right back on the couch.

Luhan huffs as Yixing laughs, trying and failing to push the younger off of his body.

“Getting too old?” he teases, biting Luhan’s earlobe softly.

“Getting too heavy?” Luhan retorts back, grazing his teeth over Yixing’s jaw.

Yixing stiffens in his arms and for a minute Luhan thinks he might have gone too far.

“The heavier I get the more you have to love me. You said so yourself.”

Luhan laughs before humming in agreement and Yixing slides off his lap and stands, giving Luhan a nice view of his ass.

“I don’t care how much weight you gain so long as your ass stays the same.”

Yixing looks down at him, thoughtful look on his face.

“Is that what your vows to me are going to be like? In sickness and in health, I don’t care how much weight you gain as long as your ass stays the same? Classy.” He grins and steps away, wiggling his hips a little.

Luhan is so mesmerized by the sight that Yixing’s words take a second to process. The moment they do though, he’s up and flinging himself onto Yixing’s back, clinging tightly.

As Yixing huffs and stumbles into their bedroom, Luhan finally reacts verbally.

“Was that your idea of a proposal Zhang Yixing? Classy.” He presses a wet kiss to the patch of skin just below Yixing’s ear and almost immediately finds himself in a mess of limbs in the middle of their bed.

“And if it was? Are you inclined to agree or do I have to hide a ring in some kind of food or beverage and guilt trip you into it?”

There’s only a hint of uncertainty in Yixing’s eyes when he grins at Luhan and the latter thinks it’s entirely unfair that that there’s any uncertainty. So he kisses it away, pulling Yixing as close as possible, whispering yes against pink lips.

It’s hard to kiss properly when they both can’t stop smiling so they give up and resort to embracing each other instead.

After they’ve calmed down from the excitement Yixing rolls off the bed and pulls a small blue box from his bedside drawer.

“There was meant to be this big thing that Kris and I had planned… I don’t want to go into details but there was a dinner involved and a cake. I vetoed the idea because let’s be honest, you most probably would have swallowed the ring if I had hidden it.”

Yixing hands the box over and clambers into the bed next to him.

Luhan laughs when he opens the box to find a tiny leather soccer ball nestled inside.

“I think this is pretty perfect. Can you imagine trying to explain to a nurse that I had choked on a ring because it was stuck in some chocolate frosting?”

Yixing gives him a sweet smile and a sweeter kiss before taking the ball out of his hands and opening it for Luhan.

“For fear of any miscommunications later on I guess I really do need to ask.”

Yixing blushes slightly and Luhan is taken back to when they were just beginning and any form of affection had resulted in the same way.

“Luhan, will you marry me?”

There’s so many ways Luhan could answer, he could think about it for a little while and tease Yixing, could roll his eyes and agree reluctantly, but there’s no need for false pretenses anymore.

He settles for simple and easy, just like they are.

“Yes Zhang Yixing, I will marry you.”

There’s a flurry of movement, Yixing simultaneously trying to get the ring on Luhan’s finger and kiss him senseless.

“Calm down, you’re going to break a bone.”

“Sorry, I just can’t believe it!” It sounds so genuine that Luhan is caught between a smile and a frown at what he’s implying.

“You didn’t think I would say yes? Really?”

Yixing finally manages to get the ring on Luhan’s finger, his own ring sitting lonely in the soccer ball.

“There’s a lot of reasons why you wouldn’t. We both know that.”

Luhan rolls his eyes and plucks the second ring out of the box and eases it onto Yixing’s finger. He has a point, there’s so much weighing against them that they’re going to have deal with eventually.

“But we’re always going to be stronger than any of those reasons. I love you, nothing will ruin that.”

Yixing laughs and Luhan throws a soft punch to his shoulder.

“What?”

Yixing pushes him down onto the bed and wiggles around until he’s settled on top of him.

“Nothing, it’s just that when we were picking rings, Kris was the one that suggested the Titanium bands. ‘Because they’re indestructible, just like you.’ Is what he said if I remember correctly.”

Luhan smiles, gripping Yixing’s hands in his own.

“Trust duizhang.”

“Yeah, he’s appointed himself as best man so we’re probably going to end up having to elope at some point.”

Luhan hums, eloping doesn’t seem like such a bad idea really. Yixing bends down to press their foreheads together, bumping their noses playfully.

“Think you can handle waking up to my face every morning?” He teases, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach and failing when Yixing kisses him softly.

“As if I could forget it anyway. I’ve seen it so much, your face is imprinted on the back of my eyelids.”

Luhan kisses him if only to shut him up, and just revels in the feeling of Yixing’s weight on top of him.

It’s a comfortable kind of heavy and he’s reminded of the cheesy pick-up lines Kris used to run past him when they were trainees.

“My ideal weight is you on top of me.”


End file.
